When Destiny Calls You
by malta-chan765
Summary: Our most loved characters from hetalia attend a preschool when they are chibis. Well, even as little kids, trouble stirs up when England has a heart attack one fateful day.


So one day at the preschool for chibi nations, England was sitting on a swing swinging alone. His best friend, flying mint bunny told him that she was going to be busy that day so they couldn't play together.

"I wish those bloody wankers over there would just stop being such gits and play with me," England sighed.

Suddenly, Prussia popped up from behind him and shouted, "I'll play with you!"

"No!" England frowned, "Last time I played with you, you made fun of my eyebrows!"

"Well you have to admit they are huge," Prussia shrugged.

England hopped off the swing and started to walk away, "I don't need you to be my friend."

"I thought you wanted a friend!" Prussia yelled before running back over to Spain and France.

England sighed and started walking toward the trees, but was stopped when he ran into something, well, more like someone.

"Oh, sorry. Was I in your way?" A small blond chibi girl jumped, startled from the impact.

"No, I'm sorry," England apologized, "I just wasn't paying attention. It's my fault for running into you. My name is England. I don't think I recall yours."

"I am Yugoslavia," Yugoslavia smiled a little.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry for not knowing your name even though it's November and I should know it," England scratched the back of his head.

Yugoslavia and England soon got to talking about their day and many more other things. England learned that Yugoslavia was not hanging out with her friends, Malta and Andorra because Andorra was very sugar high and Malta was too lazy to get off the park bench and play or talk to other people.

"I'm sorry about that," England said when he heard about her friends.

Yugoslavia didn't rect much, "Well, it is like them to do that. Malta has been so tired lately, so I expect that of her. I just hope she's not sick."

"Oh," England had no clue what to say next.

As if to save him, called all the kids in from recess, "Now, kids, it's time to come in! We are about to start our annual thanksgiving play!"

"Oh boy!" Prussia grinned, "I wonder who the turkey will be this year?"

"I think it should be Turkey himself!" Malta replied as she leapt up from the bench. She glanced over at her brother, Turkey.

"No, Italy should be the turkey. It would be fun chasing him around," Russia grinned creepily.

"Ya! Let's e-" Andorra probably would have finished her revolting sentence except for the fact that Japan had pulled her into a choke hold.

"Do not ever suggest such a thing," Japan muttered in her ear.

Andorra choked out a single, "Yes."

"Hey, Yugo! Isn't your birthday right after thanksgiving this year?" Malta called, ignoring Andorra's dilemma.

Yugoslavia nodded, "Yes. It is on the 29th."

"Really? I should get you a present then," England decided.

"Yes!" Malta yelled, "it is!"

"Hey, Malta! I need you over here! My awesomeness needs help convincing your brother to be the turkey!"

"Alright!" Malta dashed back over to her Prussian friend, leaving Yugoslavia alone with England once again.

Yugoslavia sighed, "Those people really are hopeless."

"I agree. They don't do anything but run around and annoy each other. I wouldn't be surprised if another one of them died*," England nodded.

Once everyone got inside, pulled out some chairs for everyone to sit in, "Okay, now I heard a lot of people say they wanted Turkey or Italy to be the turkey this year."

Snickers spread across the room.

"Now," continued, "I want you guys to vote. All in favor of Turkey go over to the door and all in favor of Italy go to the window."

"Excuse me but what is favor?" America asked.

smiled, "Well, America, it means which one you like more in this case."

"Oh okay!" America then ran over to the door.

"I see we have our results. This year's turkey will be..."

"Who, , who?" The little nations chanted.

smiled, "I think this year we need a real turkey so, Turkey, you will be our turkey."

"Yay!" Everyone except Spain, Andorra, and Hong Kong cheered.

"I am personally glad it was not Italy. That would not end well at all," Yugoslavia whispered to England.

England nodded slowly, not taking much notice of her.

"Are you okay?" Yugoslavia waved her hand in England's face.

He nodded hesitantly, "Yes, I think so."

"Is something wrong?" Yugoslavia pressed. She was growing worried.

"I said yes," England muttered through clenched teeth.

"Hey, Yugo, is something wrong with England? He looks like he's in pain," Malta plopped down next to her friend.

Yugoslavia shrugged, "He will not tell me."

"Okay then. See ya later, Yugo!" Malta waved and skipped off to find Prussia. Yugoslavia chuckled a little; her friend was hopeless. Hopeless and... special in her own special way.

"Urk," England suddenly gasped as he clenched his stomach and chest.

"England, what is wrong? Tell me!" Yugoslavia grabbed the Brit's shoulders and attempted to look him in the eyes.

"I said," England drew in a shaky breath, "nothing is wrong. I'm just... cramping."

"It can not be just cramps. You would not be in this much pain. Let me take you to the nurse."

"No, I'm fine," England curled up into a ball.

" !" Yugoslavia yelled.

England frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Getting help," Yugoslavia replied.

jogged over, "What is it, Yugoslavia? I was trying to assign roles."

"England is-" Yugoslavia started to explain, but England cut her off.

"Okay. I'm... Okay... I'm," England was panting heavily now.

"England, you are not okay!" Tears beaded up in Yugoslavia's eyes.

picked England up, "Come on, Yugoslavia. We are going to take him to Nurse Taiwan."

"Okay," Yugoslavia began hurrying out of the room with her teacher.

glanced back and shouted, "Japan, watch the class and don't let anything happen while I'm gone."

"What is wrong with him?" Yugoslavia asked.

"I don't know," admitted, "It could just be a stomach bug, but it could also be a heart attack coming on or something."

"Heart attack?" Yugoslavia gasped.

nodded, "Yes. It might be that."

"We should call an ambulance!" Yugoslavia squeaked.

"Nngh," England moaned.

Yugoslavia whispered, "We are here for you, England. You will be okay."

"No," England mumbled. He tried to add something else, but it seemed to take too much energy. The young nation passed out, and Yugoslavia shrieked.

"Don't die!" She wailed, every sense of her normal speech evaporated, "Don't die!"

"We need an ambulance now. Take him and sit down right where you are," ordered. He handed the thick-browed toddler to Yugoslavia. The weight proved too much, as she was a toddler too, so she sat down quickly.

"Be okay, Engwand. Be okay," as she cried, she sounded more and more like the little kid she was.

After a minute of conversing with the people on the phone, he hung up.

"Are they coming?" Yugoslavia sniffed.

nodded, "Yes. As quick as they can."

"Good," Yugoslavia held England in her lap and continued to cry. She couldn't lose her new friend. She just couldn't.

While Yugoslavia waited for the ambulance to come, she hugged England to her chest.

"Be careful," snapped at her, "He's hurt and of you hug him too hard it won't help anything. It might make it worse."

"It will not make it worse. England will get better," Yugoslavia glared at her teacher.

Suddenly, the peri medics came rushing in. One of them knelt next to Yugoslavia.

"Can we take him? We are going to put him on the stretcher," she asked in a polite voice.

"Yes ma'am, but can I come?" Yugoslavia stared up at the medic with wide eyes.

The medic nodded, "Only if your teacher says its okay."

" , may I go with him?"

"Yes you may. I will come get you before bedtime though," allowed. It was hard for him to take care of so many little kids in one nursery, "And if I'm not the one to pick you up, then or Nurse Taiwan will pick you up."

"Yes, sir," Yugoslavia nodded and followed the medic and the stretcher with England on it out to the parking lot.

Yugoslavia held onto England's hand throughout the ride to the hospital. The one woman that had helped her was still sitting in the back of the ambulance too.

"Umm, may I ask your name?" The medic tried to shatter the silence.

"I'm Ćerima," Yugoslavia replied, remembering to hide the fact she was a nation to the humans.

The medic nodded, "nice to meet you, Ćerima. You'll be glad to know your friend will be fine. He just had a heart attack.

Heart attack? The thought raced through yugoslavia's head. A heart attack is not something trivial.

She sighed and did not reply.

England began to stir, "unnngh."

"Arthur, I am right here," Yugoslavia whispered.

"Yu...go...slav...ia..." England moaned.

"I am here. Do not worry," Yugoslavia soothed, "I will not go."

"I'm going to wheel him into the hospital, so keep up," the medic began to pull the stretcher out of the ambulance.

England began frantically waving his hand around, so Yugoslavia told him, "I am still here. I told you I will not leave.

"Don't...go...Yu...go..." England began to lose consciousness once again.

After England was wheeled into the hospital room, some doctors hooked some IVs to him.

"Miss, we might have to take him into surgery if his conditions get any worse. Your friend suffered from a minor heart attack," one of the doctors informed Yugoslavia as he left the room.

There was that word again: heart attack. Yugoslavia, being the four-year old she was, did not know a lot about heart attacks except that they were in your heart, England had one, and that once mentioned something about England being heart attack prone or something.

"England, I hope you wake up soon," Yugoslavia yawned. It was only 4:20 in the after noon, but she had missed her nap time. Soon, she was fast asleep next to England in the massive hospital bed.

When Yugoslavia woke up again, everything was dark. Every flickering light that had buzzed overhead had clicked off.

"I see you have woken up. I was waiting for you for the last hour," a familiar male voice spoke up from the corner.

Yugoslavia whimpered, "Please do not hurt me, ."

"Why would I hurt you? I'm on this earth to spread love!" grinned, "Now, it's about time we got you home."

"I do not want to leave England," Yugoslavia grabbed her friend's hand.

"Then I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to pick you up," scooped Yugoslavia up. She started thrashing around and sobbing.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Yugoslavia sobbed.

" told me to take you back to the nursery. We are already late," began carrying Yugoslavia outside.

Yugoslavia kept trying to get away, "Let me stay here! I will not get hurt or anything! Just please let me stay!"

"I'm sorry, Yugoslavia. You can come visit him tomorrow," took her outside and put her in the car. Then, he started driving back to the nursery.

Yugoslavia pouted in the back seat; she wished she could have stayed with England in the hospital. What if something happened to him while she was gone?

After a moment, she began to think of what Malta and Andorra would do in a time like this. Malta would probably jump out the window and run back, while Andorra would probably kill her older brother and turn the car around. Yugoslavia then decided neither would be a pleasant idea for her to follow. So there she sat, half asleep and angered.

"Yugoslavia, I'm sorry I had to take you back home. You know you can't stay at the hospital over night," started.

"I know," Yugoslavia replied, "I can go back tomorrow and see him again."

"That's the spirit!" cheered.

Yugoslavia grumbled, "I do not even have any spirit in me at this moment."

didn't seem to notice, but he didn't say anything else either. They just returned to a much-needed silence.

Right before Yugoslavia could drift off, suddenly swerved the car sharply to the left. Yugoslavia screamed as the car crashed into a tree. She couldn't see anything, and she could not hear a thing because of the pounding in her ears. Yet, she had been unharmed.

" ?" Yugoslavia meekly whimpered. There was no response to her calls.

" !" Yugoslavia repeated. She was growing very frightened, and all she could see through the dim was something sticking out from some large mass.

"Someone please help!" Yugoslavia wailed. She forced open te back door and tumbled out onto the edge of the road. In the distance she could hear sirens, but she didn't care; all she wanted was to be with someone, anyone.

"Yugoslavia, what happened? Are you okay?" Someone shook Yugoslavia. She glanced up to see , Germany, and Spain.

"N-no," Yugoslavia admitted.

"You're not okay? Where are you hurt?" Spain asked.

Yugoslavia refused to reply. She wasn't hurt at all. was. picked Yugoslavia up and hugged her, "It'll be okay. There are people here who will help . You'll be just fine."

"I couldn't s-see him," Yugoslavia stuttered, "the f-front of the c-car was s-smashed."

"It was just too dark. He'll be okay, Yugoslavia. He was not crushed," soothed. He rubbed Yugoslavia's back.

One of the firefighters stomped over to them, " , may I speak to you for a second?"

"Yes, what is it?" 's eyes widened.

"You might want to put the kid down. The ambulance has already left with your friend."

"Okay," tried to set Yugoslavia down, but she held on to him, "Ćerima, please let go."

"No, I want to know what happened to too!" Yugoslavia refused to let go.

sighed, "Please, Ćerima. You might not need to hear this."

"I want to, though," Yugoslavia shook her head.

"If she really wants too, then I can just tell the basics," the firefighter offered.

"Okay, thank you," nodded.

"Well, sir, I do not believe your car will find itself on the road again. The whole entire front part was smashed. Also, the man driving..."

" ."

" , has been seriously injured. I'm not sure of his survival."

"That's awful," gasped. Germany and Spain clung to his legs; Spain was starting to cry. Germany was looking up at him in confusion and fear, and Yugoslavia had hidden her face in 's shirt.

"We'll go to the hospital, then. We already have another friend there," explained.

The firefighter nodded, "Take care. I hope no one else gets hurt."

"I think we might need that luck now, thanks. Good bye," took Yugoslavia, Spain, and Germany back to his car.

The drive there took an agonizing amount of time. The three younger nations cuddled in the backseat as some sort of protection from the fears that swam in their brains like minnows.

"Spain?" Yugoslavia asked.

Spain looked at her, "what?"

"Are you afraid that either England or will die?"

"I am afraid, but I don't think about it."

"Oh," Yugoslavia replied. They lapsed back into silence until parked the car.

"Yugoslavia, Spain, Germany, you guys awake?" nudged the exhausted nations.

Yugoslavia yawned, "I am."

"So'm I," Spain grunted.

"Me too," Germany sat up.

"Okay," smiled, "let's go inside now. Yugoslavia, I will allow you to stay with England while the rest of us visit . Just stay in there and don't leave."

"Yes, sir," Yugoslavia straightened herself up and hopped out of the car. The other three followed.

"England, are you awake?" Yugoslavia gripped the door frame.

England sat up, "Yes, I'm here."

"A-are you okay now?" Yugoslavia asked.

"Yes, I think so," England mumbled, "I'm okay now."

"That is good," Yugoslavia ambled over to England's side.

"Thank you," England blurted.

"What for?"

"For helping me even though I thought I was okay."

"You are welcome, then."

"Why did you come back?"

" got hurt."

"What did that git do this time?"

"I do not know why he did it, but he swerved and hit a tree while going really fast. He got crushed."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I wonder why all this stuff is happening," Yugoslavia sighed.

England glanced at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

"So many bad things happened today," Yugoslavia replied.

"Like my heart attack?"

"Yes."

England didn't respond; instead, he awkwardly pulled Yugoslavia into a hug. The two four-year-olds clung to each there for a few minutes. Yugoslavia rested her head on England's shoulder, and England stroked her hair softly.

"I hope nothing else happens to anyone," Yugoslavia sniffed.

England closed his eyes, "Nothing will. You'll be okay. No one else will get hurt."

"Okay, I will trust you on this," Yugoslavia smiled.

England nodded; he had to stop himself from telling her what he desperately wanted to. If she found out... He did not even want to think about it.

"England?" Yugoslavia tried to break the silence.

England jumped in surprise, "Yes, love?"

"You have been so quiet. Is something wrong?" Yugoslavia blushed. Did he really just call her love?

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just," England paused, "thinking."

"This time, if something is bothering you, feel free to tell me," Yugoslavia offered.

"I will," England promised.

Yugoslavia began playing with her fingers. She was getting very tired, "Do you know what time it is?"

"It is about 11:00," England informed her after glancing at a clock that was facing the back of Yugoslavia.

"We never got much sleep today, did we?" Yugoslavia blinked.

England shook his head, "No, we didn't. Maybe we should. Are you sure you are allowed to stay here all night?"

"Yes, is with ," Yugoslavia attempted not to slip into sleep.

"Okay, then just stay here with me," England let go of Yugoslavia (they had never let go from their hug) and scooted over to give her room.

Reluctantly, Yugoslavia slipped under the covers.

"I don't want to make you sleep in the chair," England told her.

"Okay, thank you," Yugoslavia yawned and let her eyelids slide closed. Sleep consumed her body as she entered a night of many nightmares.

Yugoslavia tossed and turned in her sleep. Horrid images filled her unconscious mind, "No!"

"Yugoslavia?" England sat up. The female nation's restlessness had awoken him.

"Please! Just stop!" Yugoslavia whimpered again.

England shook her, "Yugoslavia, wake up!"

"Stop!" Yugoslavia sat bolt up right and gasped. She wildly glanced around her, "Where am I?"

"In the hospital. Are you awake or still sleeping?" England whispered.

Yugoslavia pinched her face, "I think... I am awake. I had an awful dream though."

"Go on."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I do not wish to share it. Please do not press me," Yugoslavia turned her head away.

"Okay. Your wish is my command," England patted Yugoslavia comfortingly.

"Thank you," Yugoslavia buried her head in England's shirt. He watched her and rubbed her back.

"Yugoslavia..." He finally said.

Yugoslavia looked at him, "What is it?"

"The doctor told me that because of a defect in my heart, I might not live long."

"What?" Yugoslavia choked back a sob.

"I might die before I'm 30," England continued.

Yugoslavia grabbed his arms, "Do not listen to them. You are a nation; therefore, you cannot die that young."

"What if I can?" Sorrow pricked England's eyes.

Yugoslavia would not hear if it, "No, do not say that. I will not let you die."

"Bu-"

"No! You! Can! Not! Die!" Yugoslavia shouted.

England clamped a hand over her mouth, "Not so loud!"

Suddenly, the lights blinked on in their room, and hunched, panting in the doorway.

" ! It's !" stumbled over his words.

"Calm down!" Yugoslavia ordered, worried.

"He... The doctor... Won't live..." did not seem to listen.

"Slow down!" Yugoslavia begged, "You are not saying is going to die, are you?"

"He is!" finally caught his breath.

"He-" Yugoslavia was about to finish her sentence, but England roughly grabbed her shoulder.

"I feel another one coming," he mumbled.

Yugoslavia turned around, "You will be just fine."

"No... It... Hurts..." England squeezed his eyes shut.

"No!" Panicked, Yugoslavia shouted at , "hurry, get the medics! He is having another heart attack!"

"I-I will," He yelped and scurried away.

Yugoslavia held England to her and rubbed his back. He was slowly losing consciousness.

"England, we are getting help. You will be okay," Yugoslavia felt that what she had said sounded lame, but it seemed appropriate at the time.

England's breaths were growing shallow, and his grip was loosening, "I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry, England. You will be okay!" Yugoslavia's eyes widened.

"No, I have to..." England inhaled sharply, exhaled his breath, and went still.

"England! Wake up!" Yugoslavia sobbed.

England, of course, did not do anything.

"Wake up! Do not die, England, please do not die!" She shook the thick browed nation as if to wake him from a nightmare, "Come back!"

"Yugoslavia, they are here," called from the doorway. Four or five nurses swamped the sides of the bed. One of them tried to pry Yugoslavia off of England but she bit the woman.

"Honey, you have to leave. We can't take you back to the operation room," the nurse cooed, "and we need you to let go of him so we can revive him."

Yugoslavia slackened her grip on England immediately, "He is dead?"

"Until we can revive him, yes," the nurse picked up Yugoslavia.

"And he might not come back to life. You held him so long that we might not be able to help him in time," another nurse grumbled as she hooked a strange-looking machine to England.

"No! He cannot be dead!" Yugoslavia wailed.

The first nurse hushed her, "He will be okay. Don't worry."

"No, he will not!" Yugoslavia continued to bawl, not convinced by the kind words of the nurse.

"I will take her," pulled Yugoslavia into his arms. The small four-year-old child clung to him.

"Please do not make me leave," she begged.

"I'm sorry. I will keep you with us in 's room, but you may come back to England when you are allowed to see him again," replied.

The squat, mean nurse muttered just loud enough for Yugoslavia to hear, "If you can see him again."

"I know you are in higher authority now," shouted over the buzz of the machine, "but don't terrorize little kids."

And with that, swept out of the room, Yugoslavia in tow.

" , will England be okay?" Yugoslavia had stopped crying, but she was clinging tightly to 's neck.

shrugged, "I don't know."

"Why is Yugoslavia in here? I thought she would still be with England," Spain interrogated the moment the two nations entered 's room.

"England... had another heart attack," informed him.

"That's horrible!" Spain replied.

" , there's someone at the door," Germany pouted at something behind the Asian nation.

"Oh, hello," waved at the nurse that perched in the doorway.

The nurse smiled forlornly, " , I came here to tell you that your friend right there has no chance of living. You will be lucky if he makes it through the rest of the night. Also, the younger kid you were here with-"

"What?" Yugoslavia interrupted.

"I will tell you," the nurse snarled, "if you listen. I'm sorry to say that he is dead. You may go see him one last time."

"No!" Yugoslavia screamed. Surprised and completely shocked, accidentally dropped Yugoslavia. She hit the ground with a thump, but she didn't feel any physical pain. All she felt was loss. Loss and grieve.

"Let me see him!" Yugoslavia screeched.

"Well about that," a new nurse strutted in, "he seems to have disappeared."

"What do you mean?" Yugoslavia whispered, almost hopeful England had gotten up and walked away.

The nurse shook her head, "Vanished. Poof- nothing more. At least he's dead because I really can't take anymore strange occurrences like that."

"That is awful! That is not a strange occurrence!" Yugoslavia sobbed.

shook his head, whispered something into Yugoslavia's ear, and turned to the nurses, "I'm sorry, but please do not say things like that around her."

"Okay, well, as long as he doesn't poof away, we're good," the nurse began walking out.

"Oh," called after them, "You won't need to put his name on the death record. It might cause you more trouble than you think."

Yugoslavia had stopped crying; instead, she was tugging at 's sleeve.

"We can go now. Spain, Germany, you stay here," instructed as he carried an eager Yugoslavia outside.

"Where will he be?" Yugoslavia asked.

laughed, "Don't run so fast. I'm not sure where, but I have a feeling he will be where I found him after he was orphaned."

"Where is that?" Yugoslavia glanced around, wishing for it to be nearby.

"Up that hill. He was in the forest talking to something that wasn't there," pointed to a hill that was across the road from them.

"Then we should go now," Yugoslavia started jogging in that direction. Tentatively, she stepped onto the cool asphalt road.

"Be careful," grabbed Yugoslavia's hand, "make sure there aren't any cars."

"Why would I forget to do that?" Yugoslavia muttered inaudibly.

"I don't know," sighed.

After a small car passed by, Yugoslavia stepped further onto the road. She feared something would happen to her, but she was also eager to get to the other side of the road. Gradually, her pace quickened until he was racing full speed toward a small grave yard that was placed on a small hill.

"You're so fast, Yugoslavia. If I didn't know it was you, I might have mistaken you for Italy in the dark," panted.

Yugoslavia briefly glanced back at him, "Where will England be?"

"Over there behind that monument," pointed at a massive white block with some sort of inscription scrawled on its eroded surface.

"Okay," Yugoslavia was about to run over to it, but she was stopped by a voice.

" ! Yugoslavia! disappeared! I think he died!" Spain wailed. Yugoslavia glanced back to see him blindly stumble onto the pavement, completely oblivious to the large russet vehicle that was barreling toward him at at least seventy five miles per hour. At about the same time, a squirrel jetted out in the path of the car.

"Spain! Watch out!" warned, but he was too late. The car had met its prey with a sickening thud and continued on its way. Spain had disappeared from view.

"No!" Yugoslavia and screeched. They sped down the hill and crossed the road without looking both ways, "Spain!"

" ! That that c-car was scary! It almost hit m-me!" Spain's soft sobbing instantly calmed the two worried nations.

"It's okay, Spain. You weren't hurt, so everything is okay. You are all right," picked up Spain out of the mud he had fallen in.

Spain kept sobbing, "Today was so messed up. Two people died!"

"No, Spain. No one is dead. They are all okay," Yugoslavia grabbed Spain's arm.

"What do you mean?" Spain sniveled.

Yugoslavia smiled, "It is complicated, but I will tell you."

"Then tell me," Spain ordered.

"When they disappear, that means they died, but there is a catch. They come back. We are nations, so unless the nation is dissolved, they cannot die forever. That means that Prussia and I are the only ones that will not come back. I think. The ones that are still nations, though, will be reborn as they were before. It is almost like they just passed out and became invisible for an hour or so. Then they will reappear in a place important to them. That is why we are here. said that this was an important place to England, so he might be here," Yugoslavia explained.

Spain nodded, "I understand. So does that mean we will find in someone's bed?"

"No," Yugoslavia stiffened. Spain was hopeless. Completely and utterly hopeless. There was even more hope for Malta.

Spain stared at Yugoslavia, puzzled, "You don't make any sense."

"Neither do you," Yugoslavia huffed.

"Now now," broke in, "don't fight. It's almost three in the morning, so we should go back to where England might be."

"Okay," Yugoslavia stood and began making her way back to the grave.

" , if won't e in someone's bed, does tht mean he will be u-" Spain didn't have the chance to finish his sentence.

"No. He will probably be in his kitchen or something. Just like you will be wen we get home. You will be in the kitchen washing your mouth," chastised.

Spain's eyes widened, "Why do I have to do that?"

"Because you know and say too much. is getting to you."

"England?" Yugoslavia whispered. She was afraid to raise her voice anymore, and everything was so quiet already.

No one replied so she called again, "England. It is me, Yugoslavia."

"Yugoslavia, is he there?" asked.

"Be quiet," Yugoslavia snapped, "England, please come out. I am here."

Nothing happened, just like last time. Yugoslavia tried to keep from crying and stood there with no emotion on her face.

"Maybe what we thought isn't true after all. We should probably get Germany and go home," grabbed Yugoslavia's hand.

The blond nation glared up at him, "No. I have to stay and wait for him to come. I know he will. I know he will be okay."

"Yugoslavia..." didn't know what else to say.

Yugoslavia stared into the sea of graves. Hesitantly, she lifted her finger and pointed at something, "Look over there."

"Where?" did not see anything.

Yugoslavia ignored him, "England? Is that you?"

"Who's there?" A voice called in response.

"Me! Yugoslavia!" Yugoslavia grinned and ran over to the figure that was hidden behind one of the tombstones.

"Yugoslavia!" England smiled warmly and hugged his friend.

"Oh gosh, I was so scared when I thought you were gone forever!" Yugoslavia burst into joyful tears.

England hugged her, "I'm sorry I left you. I didn't know that would happen."

"It is alright, England," Yugoslavia hugged back, "It is alright."

"Hey, look! It's Germany! And he has with him!" Spain shouted. The two young nations glanced down at the base of the hill where, sure enough, Germany and were climbing up.

"I think everyone will be okay now," Yugoslavia yawned. A new day was dawning and light spread its wings across the five jovial nations.

The End


End file.
